1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddlebag for motorcycles which are releasably attached to the motorcycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to saddlebags which are attached to a motorcycle in such a manner that they can be quickly removed from the motorcycle, preferably without tools. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a mounting system by which the mounting hardware does not detract from the appearance of the motorcycle.
2. State of the Art
The use of saddlebags on motorcycles has been commonplace for a number of years. Because motorcycles typically lack trunks or other storage space, saddlebags are often the only alternative available to carry bulky items. This is especially true when the motorcycle is being ridden over long distances, such as when touring. The saddlebags allow for storage of items to keep the items from being damaged. Storing the items also allows the rider to keep his or her hands free to operate the motorcycle.
While saddlebags come in a variety of configurations, most saddlebags attach to the frame of the motorcycle toward one extreme or the other of the motorcycle. The frame provides support to the saddlebag and its contents, and keeps the saddlebag out of the operator""s way. Most commonly, the saddlebags are mounted adjacent to the rear wheel of the motorcycle.
Referring to FIG. 1A, there is shown one common configuration for attaching motorcycle saddlebags. The motorcycle, generally indicated at 10, includes a motorcycle fender strut 14 which extends from a position adjacent to the seat 18, to a position adjacent to top of the rear wheel 22 so as to hold the fender 24 above the wheel.
Disposed along the motorcycle fender strut 14 are a plurality of bolts 26 which are used to support the saddlebag (not shown in FIG. 1A). The bolts 26 are attached to the fender strut 14 in such a way as to enable removal of the saddlebags in the manner discussed in detail below. When the saddlebags are removed, however, the bolts 26 extend two to three inches from the fender strut 14. The bolts 26 are both unattractive and can pose a risk of injury from someone accidentally bumping into the bolts.
The bolts 26 can be removed from the fender strut 14. However, removal of the bolts 26 is a time consuming, inconvenient process. Additionally, some other structure must be used to cover the holes in the fender strut 14 which previously held the bolts 26.
The saddlebag is also supported by a support peg 28 which is disposed at the rearward end of a rod 30 extending rearwardly from the motorcycle adjacent the wheel 22. The saddlebag typically includes a frame (discussed below) which fits over the support peg 28.
Turning now to FIG. 1B, there is shown a side view of the motorcycle 10 with a saddlebag 40 attached to the motorcycle""s fender strut 14 so that the top 40 of the saddlebag is positioned adjacent the strut. The saddlebag 40 is typically attached to the motorcycle""s fender strut 14 by a saddlebag frame 44 which is disposed on the side of the saddlebag adjacent the wheel 22. A portion of the saddlebag frame 44 extends forwardly and connects the saddlebag to the rod 30, thereby providing additional stability to the saddlebag.
FIG. 1C shows an exploded view of the saddlebag 40 and the saddlebag frame 44 shown in FIG. 1B. The saddlebag 40 attaches to the saddlebag frame 44, which, in turn, is attached to the motorcycle frame portion 14 by the bolts.
Such saddlebag/frame configurations are commonplace and work well for transporting items on motorcycles. During the use of a motorcycle, however, the are many situations in which a user will desire to remove the saddlebag. One common scenario is when cleaning the motorcycle. Because the saddlebags are often made of leather, it is not desirable to have the saddlebag remain on the motorcycle 10 during cleaning. Thus, the saddlebag will usually be removed from the motorcycle.
Removing the saddlebag 40 from the motorcycle 10 is a difficult and time consuming process. Typically, the bag is removed from the saddlebag frame 44 by unscrewing several screws which extend from the saddlebag into the saddlebag frame. If the saddlebag 40 is full, some of the contents may need to be removed before the saddlebag is removed from the saddlebag frame. If desired, the saddlebag frame 44 can also be removed. However, this exposes the bolts 26 which are generally unattractive, as they stick out between 2 and 3 inches from the fender strut 14.
As shown in FIG. 1D, the saddlebag 40 is held to the fender strut 14 by the bolt 26. The bolt 26 includes a first end 26a which is inserted through a hole 52 in the fender strut 14 and fender 24. A nut 54 is used to secure the bolt 26 in place.
Adjacent to the fender strut 14 is a spacer 60 which is held in place by a head 64 of the bolt 26. The saddlebag 40 is disposed on the opposing side of the head 64 and is secured in place by a nut 68 on the opposing second end 26b of the bolt 26.
To remove the saddlebag 40, the nut 68 is removed, thereby allowing the saddlebag 40 to be pulled off of the bolt 26. This leaves the bolt 26 and spacer 60 extending from the fender strut 14. To remove the bolt 26, the rider must reach up under the, fender and remove the nut 54. This procedure is awkward and can take up to 15 minutes. It also brings the rider into contact with the tire and the grime which often develops under the fender 24. Thus, it is not uncommon to leave the bolts in place and tolerate their unsightly appearance when washing the motorcycle or otherwise removing the saddlebag 40.
Another situation when removing the saddlebags 40 is desirable is when traveling. Because the saddlebags 40 often contain the clothing and other possessions of the rider, it is advantageous to be able to easily remove the saddlebag to take it into the hotel, etc. The prior art configuration show above, however, requires the use of tools to remove the saddlebag 40. Additionally, if the saddlebags 40 are left on the motorcycle, there is a possibility that they will be damaged or stolen.
Thus, there is a need for a saddlebag for use with motorcycles which can be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the motorcycle. Such a saddlebag should be easy to use while preventing accidental removal of the saddlebag. Such a saddlebag should preferably also enable attachment and removal without the use of tools.
Because of the distinct advantages which can be achieved by having saddlebags which can be readily removed without tools, there have been numerous attempts to provide quick release saddlebags. Unfortunately, the presently available systems either leave bulky hardware on the motorcycle, sometimes presenting safety hazzards. Other configurations allow the saddlebag to fall off or drag on the ground during a ride. Some configurations also have no mechanism to prevent the bags from being removed by a thief, etc. Because saddlebags are expensive, it is highly desirable to have the saddlebags remain on the motorcycle and to be removed only by an authorized person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable saddlebag for use with motorcycles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a releasable saddlebag which can be attached to and removed from the motorcycle in a fraction of the time required for conventional saddlebags.
The above and other objects of the invention are achieved by a releasable saddlebag system for motorcycles including a saddlebag and a frame which are removable from the motorcycle without the requirement of tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the saddlebag frame is mounted on the motorcycle with a quick-release mounting system which enables the saddlebag frame to be removed from the motorcycle frame with little time and effort. Furthermore, the brackets used to anchor the saddlebag frame to the frame of the motorcycle are configured to give the appearance of rivets or other fasteners commonly used on a motorcycle, rather than the unsightly bolts used in the prior art.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the saddlebag is configured to be attached and removed from the saddlebag frame without the use of tools. By simply disengaging the attachment structure of the saddlebag from the bracket structure which holds the saddlebag frame to the frame of the motorcycle, the saddlebags can be quickly removed from the saddlebag frames, and transported to any desired location.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the saddlebag attachment mechanism is configured to enable virtually instantaneous removal of the saddlebag from the motorcycle.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, if desired, the mounting structure used to secure the saddlebag frame to the frame of the motorcycle can also be used to releasably attach a sissy bar to the motorcycle, either alternatively or concurrently with the saddlebags.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, a locking mechanism can be added to the saddlebag mounting pin to prevent unauthorized removal of the pin, while providing minimal increase in time necessary to remove the saddlebags.